Fullerene derivatives have received attention in the fields of physics and chemistry due to the unique characteristics thereof. Particularly, since a mass synthesis method by arc discharge was established in 1990, research thereabout has gained more attention. Fullerene derivatives are known as materials useful as electronic materials, semiconductors, physiologically active substances, and so on.
Many fullerene derivatives have been reported. Among them, research is actively underway on derivatives having a structure in which a cyclic structure including hydrocarbon is condensed to a fullerene skeleton as acceptor materials used for organic thin film solar cells and biochemical probes utilizing the photoresponsiveness due to the high heat resistance thereof.